sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami
This character was nominated Character of the month October 2013 ''' Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze (Air-on Jon-ic Hi-kah-ri-kah-zey) Also known as Jonic the Ookami (Oh-Kah-Me) (originally known as Jonic the Hedgehog) is a fan character created by Jonicthedgehog on both youtube and deviant art http://www.youtube.com/user/jonicthedgehog http://jonicthedgehog.deviantart.com/ He originally started out as a basic minor edit as seen below but gradually became the Wolf he is today. Jonic is the leader of the International Bastard Squad, a team of mercenaries containing him and his friends that reside in the I.B.S mansion in Vita Nova City. where they battle against many threats to the city and occasionally travel long distances to find the cause of danger, for the right fee of course. His true identity is the prince of the near extinct Ookami tribe Airon Hikarikaze, who to this day lives in a modern day life while running his group of mercinaries to fight the most wanted and feared foes of the Vita Nova Islands. During his life Jonic went into the art of thievery and started to rob the rich and donate his finds to the poor. his years of experiance made him a very skilled thief all though its debatable if he would of been considered a master thief by some, However as he became more acceptant of his duty as the weilder of the Sword of Shiranui Jonic began to slowly cease on theivery but would still use his techniques when the time to use them are needed. Skills and Powers Jonic grew up to become Skilled with sword's thanks to the training of Breaker and Shade. He was also made aware how to use Fire arms by his cousin Clair but Jonic became more alligned with the former. Due to his Thief life Jonic can use many Thief techniques such as lock picking and the iconic Steal Command where he would be able to mug his enemies for items. While becomming more a class known as a "Spirit Knight" Jonic began to use his thief skills less and less but has a habit of sometimes using them occasionally. Upon returning to his true self Jonic managed to awaken powers of his Tribal blood including his Family techniqe the Ookami Sphere. The attack harnesses his spirit energy and turn it into an orb of energy. the attack is devestating but risky at the same time, When Jonic's Aura levels are at max a flame of blue aura appears on his chest which will flare up when he prepares to attack with Ookami sphere, the blue markings that connect to his Aura allow Jonic to sense Aura around him. Being skilled with Weaponry Jonic weilds his tribes sword the Sword of Shiranui which he takes great pride in keeping in his grasp and not wanting to let it go no mater the cost. Other tools include a Bazooka that fires Irn Bru cans with bombs fitted in so they explode on contact, The Solar beads which allow him to reach higher places and out of reach enemies, and the Ookami's Mirror which is a great help in defence but prevents him from being able to attack. As a speed type Jonic is very agile being rather swift but in comparision to the speed of Sonic the hedgehog he is only at least 1/8th as fast, Due to being an Ookami Jonic carrys the natural immunity to Chaos energy therefore making moves like Chaos spear and blast bounce right off of him. however the downsides to the immunity take effect making him unable to use Chaos powers or Chaos Emeralds for himself. Being unable to curl into a ball Jonic is unable to spin dash, however he has been able to compromise with an ability called the Spirit dash in which he uses his Aura energy to dash foward in a simmilar matter. Trance Somthing unrealted to his Ookami tribe skills is Jonic's Trance mode, the form is a physical change to his appearance and a boost in power and skill. The form is activated when Jonic is at his limit of emotion that is either sadness or anger, the form can also be activated when Jonic has sustained alot of injury and still has the will to fight. Though it seems to be a big power boost it only lasts temporarly which makes it a very required thing to use when active in the time limit, the form was obviously inspired by the limit break system from the role play game Final Fantasy IX where characters also have simmiler modes and benefits mentiond above. While in Trance Jonic loses his clothes and his fur and body marking colours interchange he sports a mane around his neck and wears blue shorts in this form, the scar on his chest does not fade from his body and can be seen more often as Jonic is rarely seen without his jacket off. The form was the effect of Dr. Edgar Cyrex's experiments on the boy but they did not take effect imeditately. In the newest version of trance mode Jonic's markings take a more basic form while lengthend bits of fur sprout from his shoulders while his hands bare furry cuffs around them. Clothes wise Jonic's shorts are replaced by navy blue knee cut trousers which are followed by silverish boots. In Base Trance Mode Jonic's strength and speed increases significantly making him able to give and take hits a bit more, Jonic does not use his weapons while in this form but instead focuses on hand and foot combat while he can still use spiritual attacks like the Ookami sphere. This forms most powerfull attack is known as Ookami laser in which Jonic cups his hands and lets out a large beam towards the enemy, This attack is really powerful to the point it drains Jonic's time in trance and Spiritual energy faster. Trance Mode D (Dark) A dark variation exists for when Jonic's negative emotion's such as rage and hatred go over balance. this mode is known as Trance Mode D Jonic first entered his trance mode when his first girlfriend Yuri Violet was murdered by Oblivion his dark counterpart. The fury and hatred for Oblivion made Jonic enter Trance mode D which caused him to not only attack Oblivion but also attack his own friends. since then Jonic mastered his trance mode and uses it when he absoloutly needs it. '''This form has only seen one appearance and has not been seen since Trance mode B (Breaker) The forms appearance bares orange fur alike to Breakers fur and strange facial patterns that differ in colour, Jonic's eyes also turn blank showing no sign of vision but this can be debateable. his clothing also becomes a mix of Jonic and Breakers attire but with new additions such as a white hood and a navy blue sleeve.Trance mode B is a more physical form that relys on melee damage unlike the regular trance mode which can use powers. Trance mode B is formed when Jonic enters trance whilst weilding the sword Broken Legacy. Being a more powerfull trance it has an even bigger limit as Jonic can only maintain this Trance mode for 15 minutes unlike the regular where he can stay in it for 30 minutes. another con to Trance mode B is that Jonic cannot currently be able to handle the power that the form gives him and as such fears its power and is hesitant to use it Trance Mode S (Sacred) The Final Level of Trance and as such incredibly powerfull so much that Jonic's strength is almost on the level of Fusion form However It is incredibly dangerous and risky as being in it for way too long could actually kill Jonic. Further more alot of power is required to enter the Trance mode in the first place making it a very rare occurance. This form has yet to be used ''' Weakness's Jonics main weakness is that he has limited use of his tribal energy which is linked to his body markings. should he use too much energy he would enter Temporary lockdown. a phase that strips him of his powers (not counting weapons) for a limited time (mostly 30 minutes) this can usually provide stress among himself. Elementally Jonic has a major Weakness to those of the earth and darkness elements, being of the light and wind elements himself. In Trance mode Jonic's energy slowly drains which by the time it is all used up he reverts to normal without his markings. When it comes to water Jonic is an alright swimmer but he gets exhausted from it rather easily because of this Jonic is not suited for sessions that involve swimming. Jonic as a character in general is a rather balanced character in terms of attack defence and speed making him a medium type fighter however these balances can be easily taken advantage of by stronger enemies. Spiritual Unification When Breaker unified with Jonic Breaker's soul became the blue flame on Jonic's chest and continues to stand by his side as said flame. through Spiritual Unification Breaker could augment physical strength and signiture move Heroes Tremor to Jonic however since the flame is linked with Jonic's spirit energy it is only possible in small portions. Appearance As a hedgehog Jonic looked exactly like mobian hero Sonic the hedgehog albeit with minor changes i.e brown bangs and blue shirt. this caused contriversy among others as it was deemed unoriginal and lazy. Another major trademark at that point was his long tanned tail most easily compared to that of a Dragon Ball Z sayian's. strangly Jonic stated that if he were to lose his tail then he would perish how he would know this has never been reveald. 2 years later Jonic was redesigned as a sky blue hedgehog with a dark blue thieves jacket brown pants black sneakers and a bandana which later became a trademark, underneith his shirt Jonic had gained a scar going diagonally across his chest which he had probably gained in battle. The appearance worked for a while until it was deemed "still looks like sonic" by few This led JonicOokami7 his designer to come up with somthing once more resuilting in his species switch. Jonics final design has the same clothing as the last but his fur was designed to be brushed backward and shoulder length. his muzzle and inner ears were changed to white to fit his wolf appearance he was also added with his body markings the symbol of his power this appearance has been seen as unique by some but his name has been complained about by few leading to the poll on Deviantart on which he should be renamed too. Many voted for him to keep his name resuilting in the poll to be a waste of time. On October 18th 2011 Jonic got his final design where his hair dangles over his shoulders and are more colourfull being some being brown and blue, his navy jacket and gloves were changed for a deep dark blue jacket with matching coloured fingerless gloves a black cover was put over part of his left arm to cover up a scar along with another 2 he recently sustained on his torso. Around his jacket a black belt is wrapped diagonally around his right shoulder connecting to another belt around his waist attached to the belt on his back is a harness for his Sword to be held. Personality As a child Jonic was timid and nervious who was curious about his origins, as he grew older Jonic became anti social and sheepish finding it hard to speak out his feelings, the way he was at this point drove his once girlfriend Yuri Violet to mothering him a bit being one of the closest people he opens up too next to his first friend and Pokemon Jacob the Pikachu. Jonic then became uptight and silent while wracked with guilt of the deaths in his life he could of prevented (his first girlfriend Yuri Violet who died before him, and Breaker the hedgehog who died at war with creatures made from the shadows), This drove him to feel a lack of trust to others and found it hard to open up to teamwork in a lot of cases. but has a very rare chance of lightening up occasionally, in many cases Jonic was considerd a loner but with leadership capabilities. After a while Jonic soon shrugged off the guilt and depression thanks to the help of his wife Peach Lightwater but retained his serious attitude continueing to lead the team of mercinaries through theyre freelancing days Normally Jonic will not fight and will try and evade it as much as possible only fighting when truley necessary yet has a true sense of Justice nontheless. This is mainly because the Ookami were pasifists themselves wanting to bring peace to the world as much as the Sun goddess Amaterasu seeked herself. Jonic also grew to not care about his royal heritage and mostly about his dutys as the weilder of the sword of Shiranui, otherwise he just likes to relax with his friends and family occasionally chilling out in the sun complete with sunglasses. It has become aparant that in recent days Jonic has become a bit care free along with his serious side, on the otherside he has developed into a bit of a deadpan snarker often wisecracking with his oh so serious tone, while gaining a past time of going fishing for the sport of it. Jonic doesnt use much skill when fishing and only usually does it when the weather is perfect ocassionally taking his friends and kids with him. When it comes to cooking Jonic is utterly hopeless and can be concidered one of the worst cooks in the I.B.S one prime example of his bad cookery is when the only thing he could make was a bowl of cornflakes (What made it worse was that they were burnt) Despite how serious he acts Jonic has been known to Break the fourth wall but not to the same degree of fourth wall breaking as characters like Optimus and Nega. History Jonic was born under the name of Airon Hikarikaze who later became one of the few remaining members of the Ookami tribe, a civilization of wolves with unique markings that pay homage to the godess amaterasu and protect the weapon of the tribe, the Sword of Shiranui a weapon claimed to have been obtained by the tribes first leader from the heavens to vanquise evil that plagued the lands with sadness. Jonic Himself was Prince of the Clan under the parenthood of King Zerell Leonardes Hikarikaze and Queen Yelina Starseer Hikarikaze along with his older sister Lydia Hikarikaze. Eventually the Day of Cyrex occured. The war waged by Jonic's soon to be nemesis Doctor Edgar Cyrex in which he reduced his home to ruins and his race to a small number by either death or any remaining Ookami casting away their markings and beleif in Amaterasu, Dr. Edgar Cyrex was a scientist that once dedicated his life to studying the origin of mobian's but at some point he grew to hate mobians and turned to an evil scientist who created mutant soldiers to aid him so he can rid the world of Mobians. As the war ended Cyrex had won his forces killing many including Queen Yelina while King Zerell vanished without a trace. Cyrex then obtained the infant Jonic and proceeded to take him back to his lair. Mutation At Cyrex Corpiration Jonic was used as a living test experiement that Cyrex was trying to create as.. the Trance warrior, by injecting genes for the ultimate power boost Cyrex hoped that the genes that let him unlock the power of Trance mode. the test failed as Jonic failed to become anything. Cyrex was infuriated by this failure and then locked the cub deep in the lab where he remaind the day an accident occured. the accident was caused by a warrior named Breaker Earthsoul breaching Cyrex corp to free the child and causing the lab to become unstable to which the soldier and child escaped. Breaker then took in the boy with his wife and raised him until one day 6 years later Cyrex's forces attacked and killed her while Breaker was away. Jonic then escaped to evade capture. Friendship During the time Jonic was in hiding he was attacked by a group of Robots under the control of Gx the hedgehog who was attacking japan at that point sometime after being seperated from his counterpart Shade the hedgehog (dmetrius96 on youtube and deviant art) Jonic was then protected by Yui (Shades girlfriend at that point) and then saved by Shade and friends the group then agreed to take Jonic with them so he wouldnt be vunerable to more attacks and quickly began a new friendship with him. during the fight with Gx Jonic was struck by a powerfull attack and his negative emotions were formed into another being who quickly became known as Oblivion. a corrupted youth who lacked anything possitive and had the goal of eliminating Jonic quickly, his attack was thwarted at shade managed to defeat him and Gx resuilting them to retreat. days later Shade took Jonic in as his apprentice which Jonic slowly began to open up and the two gained a brotherly relationship. New beginings Going through training and studying with Shade who was the least reliable role model being a rather extreme psychopath who influenced to do the wrong things, Jonic often wonderd about his past life and one night left Shade and his friends with only a small sword and shield starting his journiess for the truth with his first Pokemon and faithful sidekick Jacob the Pikachu by his side before this though Jonic visited a manor owned by the father of Shades current girlfriend. It was there where he met his Childhood friend and soon to be first Girlfriend Yuri Violet It was around the few weeks of getting to know her and bonding greatly that Jonic on the last night of the visit snuck into Yuri's room and explained his desire to seek himself out and shared how he hoped to meet her again someday they would not see eachother again until 10 years later. Meeting Family Jonic and Jacob traveled towards the capital city of Vita Nova city with Jonic just armed with a small sword and a wooden shield though the journey was long and arduous the pair eventually reached the metropolis, however Jonic gained a feever on the way and collapsed in one of the alley ways leaving Jacob to panic in worry. Calling out for help Jacob managed to attract the attention of two Vita Nova institute recruits of Clair Nightcutter and Genna Nicholes the Mink. Clair quickly sprung to action and helped the boy realising that he was the one that was raised by the Semi Famous Soldier Breaker Earthsoul before the attacks that made him flee. Clair and Genna managed to report the find to their captain and were soon entrusted with the young lads care through Clair's persistance out of knowing the truth behind Jonic's origins. Jonic eventually recovered and he and Jacob began to learn and live with the two being taught many things by Clair's knowledge and Gennas good manners, While Clair taught Jonic to fight Genna educated him on the basics of learning helping the boy grow into a more successful life. Within the Sector 7 of Vita Nova where Jonic was currently living he met his soon to be team mates Nega C Payne and Optimus Twat Kiefer who were on their own journies around the city. The concepts of adventure inspired Jonic and at the age of 13 he left his temporary home with Clair and Genna and went on his own adventures with Jacob by his side. Adventures over time Jonic travelled across the whole of the Vita Nova Islands on many adventures with Jacob assisting him during that time Jonic decided to go into theivery and began to steal riches to give to those less fortunate in monetary value. During his travels he met a girl named Peach Lightwater whom he saved from a burning house unbeknownst to him that she would some day be his wife. She was then kidnapped by a Green and Black robot named Rx8 who was controlled by the man who destroyed his home, Doctor Cyrex. All though Jonic was too young to remember him before hand, he had a feeling he hated Cyrex by looking at him. Jonic and Jacob worked together going across the Vita Nova mainland to rescue Peach from Cyrex and his army of clones while also having to compete with a yellow bathog named Valiant for Peach and his Dark counterpart Oblivion who at the time was more agressive then the first time they met. Going through many hardships of Lizardmen and other Cyrexian clone soldiers as well as the aforementioned Valiant and Oblivion, Jonic rescued Peach and took her home. After doing this deed Jonic went back to Vita Nova City where he re met with Yuri who after 10 years had been studying to become a Teacher, Jonic shared with her his stories and out of worry Yuri offered to Jonic that he could live with her. Accepting this Jonic and Jacob moved in to live with Yuri at her apartment whilst he still continued his robin hood theiving ways as well as slaying Cyrexian Clones that were to wander the streets. The I.B.S At the age of 16 Jonic formed a group of mercenaries with his friends Jacob the pikachu, Nega C Payne Optimus Kiefer and Yuri Violet. together they reformed The International Bastard Squad (I.B.S for short) and moved into an old abandoned mansion bought by optimus with a large amount of money his great aunt donated it to him upon her death to which optimus took great pride in owning until Jonic conned it out of him with his slippery theiving ways (they played 3 rounds of naughts and crosses). as time passed the team became the highly recognised team in Vita nova city being known to get any job done, during many missions Jonic and co encounterd many aditions to the team including Jonic's old sensai and his soon to be wife Peach Lightwater. On the other hand things were not always the best of times, such as the loss of Yuri Violet at the hands of his dark counterpart Oblivion Yamikaze, and the death of Breaker his father figure and brave warrior who died at war. After being drawn to the ruins of his home at the age of 18 Jonic encountered a figure of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu who shared about the truth of his origins and guided him to the tribes sacred weapon, the Sword of Shiranui. Nervious at first about the duties of the swords chosen warrior at first Jonic soon accepted his duty and drew the sword awakening his true Ookami spirit which in turn awakend his powers and his iconic blue markings, Discovering that Cyrex, the man he had fought and encounterd many times before was to blame for the many deaths of his race and even members of his own family. he gained a hatred for the doctor ever since vowing to bring him to justice for Amaterasu with his friends and allies behind him. Current Life In the present day and age Jonic still leads the I.B.S and lives with all his friends in the I.B.S mansion of Vita Nova City,He eventually married Peach who gave birth to his energetic and chirpy 16 year old daughter Sky , his shy and timid 8 year old Son Rune, and his curious 4 year old daughter Saskia. All though he has yet to defeat Cyrex and put him to justice and to cease Oblivions actions, Jonic continues to work hard leading the team through their mercenary duties but at the same time going through more hardships such as coping with the revival of his ex Yuri Violet. But at the Same time he met and reunited with family members such as his older sister Lydia Hikarikaze who through the years became a black belt in karate and his older cousin Clair who at the time became Chief of Sector 7 police. With a high amount of friends and enemies Jonic knows it's never going to end quietly but continues to fight for the Goddess Amaterasu, The Ookami Race themselves and of course his family. The Wiki Dimension (Uncanon) Learning Doctor Cyrex has escaped to another world Jonic was given a warp gun by Nega so that he could pursue him. With Jacob by his side Jonic warped into a Dimension of Mobius completely different from his own. He then began to search out the world for Cyrex occasionally returning home to rest. However he has interfeared with the worlds inhabbitants many a time such as scattering the seven Chaos emeralds across dimensions to stop the wars, Doing this however MAY have caused his Trance Modes to begin rebelling due to the lack of Chaos to balance out order (Assumed by Yamato "Solar" Flare) It was later established that his Trance Modes began to rebell due to the lack of Aquarius Eternus the blue planet that inhabbits his home world which would give off soothing energies, Otherwise Jonic continues to hunt Cyrex down despite the difficulties, hoping to capture the tyrant once and for all. Age of Corruption Around November time the I.B.S discovered a very cold discovery that their friend and close ally Reece Kelly was captured and infused with a dark force called "corruption" by an Evil Duchess from the Planet Aquarius Eternus: Dusk Pandora, while fighting hard to get him back many heavy blows hit the team As they discovered Reece could not easilly be cured of corruption as he had no one he shared his heart with as he effortlessly defeated Jonic and his team. Weeks later a mysterious cloaked figure attacked the local pub to which Jonic interviened only to be Defeated by the mysterious enigma as she escaped leaving him wounded badly, It took a while to recover from the attacks but at the same time he felt a cold feeling in his heart and soul. On a recent outing with Peach Jonic unwillingly entered his Trance Mode to which captured Peach and slowly took her to a really deep alleyway unaware of what he was doing despite Peach's cry for help. The mysterious figure from before then appeared revealing herself to be a corrupted Laufeia Yamikaze who nullified Peach with her dark manipulative ways. Jonic could only stand and watch as when he came to his senses Laufeia incappacitated him with clouds of dark corruptive energy which did not corrupt him, but his Trance modes. Jonic then collapsed and laid in horror at what he had done slowly getting drenched by the oncomming rain. -to be continued- Within Reflections - Comming Soon - King of Aquarius Eternus (Neo Era) -Comming Soon- Friends Jonic has many Friends but he considers them Allies then friends and slightly hangs out with them when not on duty of reducing trouble of Vita Nova Jacob the Pikachu Jacob is Jonic's first pokemon and his closest friend to the point of being Jonic's faithfull sidekick, the two have been traveling the Vita Nova Islands before the forming of the new I.B.S on many adventures and experiances such as foiling Cyrex's plots and defeating the rouge RX8. The relationship between the two is incredibally strong to the point that Jonic and Jacob are hardly apart and are often traveling togther. Jacobs ability to fly using his tail as a helicopter blade has helped Jonic many times while Jonic has always been there for Jacob to the point of being more then just his trainer, the pair can be considered just as strong as Sonic and Tails's relationship if not stronger in a 3 member version of Team I.B.S Jacob along with Nega will aid Jonic as they are the closest friends he has Jacob being in Flight formation Nega C Payne the Bandicoot Nega is Jonic's Powerhouse of a friend who hails from Dusty Islandm though he looks like a brute he is always willing to help Jonic with his strength and his inventions. the two met in Vita Nova City when they Kids, since then the three along with Optimus started to hang out. Jonic and Nega often work together to beat any foes and when together and Nega helped supply Jonic with his Bruzooka and Motorbike the Ookami ZERO. It is usually Jonic who breaks up fights between Nega and Optimus when they start up. Since Jonic and Nega are now in laws due to Nega's marrage to Clair Jonic would constantly remind him to watch out for her out of worry. Along with Jacob Nega aids Jonic in the 3 member version of Team I.B.S being in Power formation Optimus Twat Kiefer Jonic and Optimus's relationship as friends is a strange but understandable one. Jonic all though always getting annoyed at Optimus's antics and perverted motives doesnt hate Optimus in the slightest, he just sees Optimus as single minded on his actions. Jonic and Optimus met when Jonic and Jacob bumped into Nega and Optimus in the streets of Vita Nova city as kids. Jonic Trusts Optimus alot letting him pilot most of The I.B.S's veichles and will often encourage him to run into battle when he acts out his usual cowardess role. However despite being a good friend Jonic will always call out Optimus when he's wrong. Shade the hedgehog Shade and Jonic go way back to his child hood and have been like brothers since. Shade is a rather psychopathic violent person who always uses the bad and wrong ways to get through situations, when Jonic was young and staying with him he started to take in some of the influence eventually going into t heivery. now a days Jonic is usually the one to get Shade out of jams with the police by bailing most of the time. Despite all the bad quallitys Jonic looks up to Shade like a brother and will often stand by his side to help. together Jonic and Shade can fuse into an elemental fusion of wind and thunder known as Storm the Thunderwind Peach Lightwater the Snowleopard Peach is Jonic's girlfriend and has been for 4 years. they first met when Jonic saved her from a burning house when they were kids and have since then fell in love. after many years the couple got married and had three children Sky Rune and Saskia Jonic and Peach both hope to be a highly recognised couple together (Peach is also the canonical love intrest for Jonic instead of Peach's other 3 counterparts) Peach in Jonic's eyes is the angel that saved him from himself because it was her who helped Jonic come to accept Yuri Violet and Breaker Earthsoul's fates and to move on with his life. Jonic will protect Peach at any cost even if it means holding her behind in the mansion on extremely dangerous missions out of fear she could die like Yuri did. Clair Nightcutter the Ookami Clair is Jonic's older cousin and the only known relative he has left besides his older sister Lydia, years after the Day of Cyrex Clair found Jonic when he fell unconscious with his feever during institute soldier patrol. At first glance Clair felt he was fammiliar but it wasnt till Jonic mentioned about the many times Breaker Earthsoul refered to the boy as an "Oh-ka-mee" She was finally convinced and overjoyed with releif that she had found someone of her family. She then decided to protect the boy along with her institute partner Genna Nicholes the Mink Alerting General Breaker Earthsoul in the process who then granted Clair the permition to look after the boy. While Genna educated Jonic it was Clair that put him through training to fight in combat despite not being great with physical weaponry like Breaker was. After Jonic's many adventures and the formation of the I.B.S Clair eventually returned to Jonic and told him the truth about their family relationships and decided to join the I.B.S. All though she may act tough, independant and stand alone she thinks the world of Jonic and promises to stay by his side for the remaning days of her life Yuri Violet the Hedgehog Jonic's first girlfriend and childhood friend the two met when Jonic visited her manor with Shade and friends the two eventually grew to become good friends 10 years after Jonic's departure the two reunited and became intimate with eachother Yuri being 2 years older then Jonic who was at the time in his anti social and uptight phase she had this habit of mothering Jonic. 3 years pass and Yuri was killed infront of Jonic by being choked in a death grip by Oblivion. Jonic who had his legs trapped under a rock at the time was unable to save her and to this day he holds an eternal grudge for himself because of it. To forever remember her Jonic took the Blue ribbon that Yuri always wore on her head and wrapped it round his arm. Her death always plagued Jonic's mind changing him to a more serious and depressed man. When Yuri was found alive several years later Jonic felt happy and at the same time concerned from her return. This caused them to become distant with eachother until one situation where they were trapped underground together. it was during that time they finally settled things and just became friends, Breaker Earthsoul the Hedgehog Breaker is a fatherly figure and a mentor to Jonic, Breaker saved Jonic from Cyrex when he was an infant and raised him with his wife Serenia. After 6 years Serenia was ambushed and murdered by Cyrex's men while Jonic escaped soon to be found by Shade. 10 years later Jonic and Breaker reunited and fought side by side against foes like Oblivion and Cyrex. months later the war of Vita Nova happend and Breaker bravely gave up his life. On his dying breath Breaker gave Jonic his sword Broken Legacy to which Jonic uses alongside his current sword the Sword of Shiranui to this day. In the present day Jonic had discovered that Breaker's spirit had become one with his giving him the ability to access Trance Mode B. Reece "Kiza" Kelly the Panda Reece is one of Jonic's closest allies, Despite being Reece's boss Jonic prefers to be less formal with Reece to the point of being more brotherly, and respects Reece as much as he respects Jonic, It has been Reece who has saved Jonic's skin on several occasions and Jonic does everything he can to repay Reece by watchin his back in combat. Other Friends/Allies Other friends can be listed here. (a great number are other peoples characters) Connor the hedgehog Finn Alexander Evans the Demon wolf Miranda the Panther Lydia Hikarikaze (Sister) Elvira Darkwater (Alternate Romantic intrest) Dementia Freezewater (Alternate Romantic intrest) Toxic Lustwater (Alternate Romantic intrest) Sari Earthwater Aequnum (Balance counterpart) Tanya Rhapsody Lockheart the Bat (Adoptive Sister) Kathy the Ferret Family Zerell Leonardes Hikarikaze (Father location unknown) Yelina Carol Starseer Hikarikaze (Mother, Decesed) Unanmed Ancestors Archer Nightcutter (Uncle). Unamed Aunt. (Decesed) Unamed Grandfather (Decesed) Sky Joy Hikarikaze (Daughter) Rune Zen Hikarikaze (Son) Saskia Hikarikaze (Daughter) Enemies Jonic normally will not fight and only will when necessary against foes. Oblivion Yamikaze Jonic and Oblivion are natural enemys made from the light and darkness from the same form. The relation goes back to Jonics childhood from where the demon wolf was removed from his body. Oblivion shows pure hostility and hatred to Jonic much like he does everything else and will always clash with him on every meeting, but cannot kill him and vice versa as they are both of the same being if one were to die the other would go with him. Both wolves know this so they always spare eachother much to Oblivions anger who would rather destroy him along with the rest of the world with his dark power. good terms neither are against working together if need be. For example, even if it is morally obsurd Jonic will co-operate with Oblivion to take out foes stronger then either of them alone. such as Darkness Doctor Edgar Cyrex Cyrex is not only a great foe to Jonic but the whole Ookami race, the doctor was the best friend to Jonic's father the tribe chief and a well known Mobiantologist. But one day he got the power to create soldiers from genetics called Lizardmen and took his new army to kill the Ookami. Many perished including Jonic's own mother while his father went missing, defenceless Jonic was abducted by the derranged scientist and was used as a test subject to test Cyrex's newest experiment. "The power to get stronger at a touch of emotion" which is now known as Trance, the test appeared a failure and Cyrex shut the boy away unaware that an accident would help Jonic into the path he now follows. In todays world Cyrex is a wanted criminal by Vita Nova Institute Police and is pretty much frowned down upon by the I.B.S and most of the other citizens. To prevent getting caught Cyrex hides in an undefined area while sending forces to do the dirty work. While Jonic hates Cyrex with a passion on what he did he cannot bring himself to be reduced to being just as bad as him by killing him if he were to ever be found. Someday Jonic hopes to bring Cyrex to justice one way or another. Other foes Laufeia Yamiborn Project Overkill Darkness Centros the hedgehog Bios the creation Doctor Victor Arrogan Dusk Pandora Yuritwo the Altered Clone Gennatwo the Altered Clone Rivals for those who see Jonic as someone to compete against on every meeting Valiant Lix Tetrax the Bathog Tom the Fox Reece "Kiza" Kelly the Panda Other Dimension interactions Characters that Jonic has met and interracted with outside his own dimension are listed here. Michael the Fox - Common annoyance and self proclaimed rival Iron Minerzone - Occasionaly met Tobias the Hedgehog - Semi Rival/Foe Yamato "Solar" Furea - Occasionally met and once fought resuilting in stalemate. Wes the Shadow Wolf - Another World hopper like him Chaotic the hedgehog - another annoyance Fidget the Hedgehog - temporarly travelled together Railei the swordsman - met on few occasions and had good conversations Romantic Path Despite Peach being the canonical girl Jonic marrys, there are at least 3 other alternate variations of his life where he marrys one of Peach's 3 split personas, when the girls finally become one the Counterpart who Jonic has bonded with the most will take over as the lead persona and will marry him. Elvira Darkwater Elvira is a strong independant woman who is made from Peach's darker intentions. She is skilled with the sword known as Sharp Truth and has a very large appitite. Elvira also loves Pigs and will physically assult anyone (most likely Optimus) if one is hurt. Dementia Freezewater Dementia (or Demi for short) is the innocent cute type who loves to cook, sometimes maybe a little too much since she names all her appliances. The downside to Demi is that shes slightly excentric and will occasionally go crazy and spout occasional tourettes, but otherwise Demi is a very nice person who gives anyone a chance. Toxic Lustwater A flirtatious and desireing woman. Toxic being a Lustwater, (a Waterian that is a less deadly Succubus) enjoys pleasure in all degrees and fashions. Toxic is the type that constantly flirts with Jonic and loves his company for some things other then pleasure being more independant and strong about herself. Besides the four mentioned there is a secret 5th timeline in where Jonic gets back with Yuri and continues their relationship together. Pokemon Being the Champion of the Vita Nova Pokemon League (Non canon) Jonic has raised and trained Pokemon well starting with his first pokemon Jacob the Pikachu Aside from Jacob Jonic has a collection of rare pokemon from when he went to regions such as Johto and Unova '''Note These Pokemon are all used in the creators pokemon games of the respective regions. Jacob to an extent does not follow this trend since he is a main character. Johto team (Heart Gold) Jacob (Pikachu) Level 100 Flare ☆ (Typhlosion) level 86 Noctowl Level 80 Snappy (Feraligatr) Level 86 Leaf (Meganium) Level 84 Razor (Gliscor) Level 83 Unova team (Black) Cutter (Serperior) Level 100 Drippy (Simipour) Level 100 Unfezant Level 100 Zapzer (Zebstrika) Level 100 Kitsune (Zoroark) Level 100 Crush (Haxorus) Level 100 Unova Extension (Black 2) (Jacob takes part in this team) Stripe (Arcanine) Level 62 Mizu (Vaporeon) Level 62 Prism (Tyranitar) Level 61 Sinnoh team (Platinum) Empoleon Level 62 Staraptor Level 62 Houndoom Level 62 Leafeon Level 62 Lucario Level 62 (Jacob takes part in this team) Kalos team (Y) (Jacob takes part in this team) Spyke (Chesnaught) Level - 100 Fahren (Talonflame) Level - 100 Master (Aegislash) Level - 100 Titan (Barbaracle) Level - 100 Venryu (Dragalge) Level - 100 Others (No definitive game) Hydro (Swampert) Level 78 Croctus ☆ (Krookodile) Level 86 (originally found in Black) Spyke Jr ☆ (Chesnaught) Level 50 (Y) - formerly, given to his son Rune Hikarikaze Gallen ☆ (Gallade) Level - Pending (Y) Super Iron RPG Jonic is a character that appears in the SUPER IRON RPG continuity He is a Super Boss character Shockina's Analysis "That's Jonic. A powerful warrior from another world. Max HP is 350 Attack is 7 and Defense is 2. Although you shouldn't underestimate him as he can pull some intense combos with his weapons and blast us with Ookami sphere after performing a charge. one thing that makes me wonder... Is Jonic even his real name?" Battle Quotes "My Legacy is my own..." - normal battle quote " ... Why must we always conflict in battle" said when fighting Oblivion "... i dont wish to fight you!" Said when fighting friends " Ookami sphere!" when using his ookami sphere attack "TRANCE!!" when entering trance form "I...is my legacy... at its end..." when defeated on ground "NO!" when defeated in air " Amaterasu... why must i fight..?" Normal victory quote "Please... forgive my sins..." When defeating friends " .... you brought it on yourself " When defeating Oblivion 3 eras.png|Classic. Near modern and Modern Jonic broken legacy.png|Jonic with a shattered sword of Shiranui in its original state lock and loaded.png|Jonic with the Bruzooka Adventures of a youth.png|Young Jonic JonicMotorbike.png|Jonic with his bike the Okami ZERO the triangle.png lone companions.png|Jonic and Jacob in the future guiding light.png The new meaning of Trance.png The new Leauge.png|the Vita Nova Pokemon League Team IBS.png|Jonic Jacob and Nega in Team International Bastard Squad Total conquest.png Desert wanderer.png|Jonic's desert costume awakening.png|Jonic summoning Yoshitsune. By JonicOokami7 Grab my hand.png|Jonic and Peach by JonicOokami7 Begining Journeys.png|A young Jonic and Jacob by JonicOokami7 Jonic Olympic Card.png|Jonic's Olympic stats by JonicOokami7 and Peach Lightwater-Hikarikaze Skies of doubt.png|Jonic in the background as his daughter Sky looks on. By JonicOokami7 Father and Daughter.png|An older Jonic with his daughter Sky, By JonicOokami7 I.B.S personas - Jonic x200.png|Jonic along with his persona Shiranui by JonicOokami7 The Good the Bad and The Aequnum.png|Jonic with his counterparts Oblivion and Aequnum by JonicOokami7 Wrath of Cyrex.png|Trance Jonic vs the Mutated Doctor Cyrex - By JonicOokami7 Bastard Story - Final Cut - Mercs only.png|Jonic and some friends as Characters from the Last Story Jonic wildfire.png|Jonic with firey aura Jonic_by_1feellikeamonster.jpg|Jonic By 1ifeelikeamonster Team I.B.S Met-tex complete.png|Team I.B.S with metal textures Jonic rivals.png|Jonic with Rivals Reece Tom and Valiant by JonicOokami7 002 Jonic.png|Jonic's Cyrex Data card by JonicOokami7 Jonic as Kazuya BG.png|Jonic as Kazuya Mishima (Tekken 2 version) Showcase of project From X and Y Jonic.png|Jonic and Jacob with a newly befriended Chespin by JonicOokami7 From X to Y.png|Jonic and Friends ready for a new journey by JonicOokami7 I.B.S Trainer Card - Jonic.png|Jonic's Trainer Card - JonicOokami7 The 3 Ookami Treasures.png|Jonic's three Ookami weapons Jonic Spiritual Unification.png|the spiritual unification of Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze and Breaker Earthsoul - by JonicOokami7 Jonic - Boom Style With BG.png|Jonic in the art style of the upcoming Sonic boom by JonicOokami7 Team I.B.S in action.png|Jonic with Jacob and Nega in the 3 team version of Team I.B.S by JonicOokami7 Trance Jonic VS Super Shade.png|Trance Jonic VS Super Shade by JonicOokami7 I.B.S Rivals 2 - Rivalries comeback.png|Jonic and friends in I.B.S Rivals 2: Rivalries comback - by JonicOokami7 Jonic Spirit Dash.gif|Jonic demonstrating his own variation of the spin dash the Spirit Dash - By JonicOokami7 SP Final Fantasy - Jonic.png|Jonic as a Final Fantasy Thief by JonicOokami7 Jonic Battle stat board.png|Jonic's battle stat board by JonicOokami7 - base by original creator (unknown) I.B.S RPG battle.png|Jonic and friends in a mock Screenshot of I.B.S RPG - by JonicOokami7 Hydro polarity.png|Jonic and Jacob with a Mega Evolved Hydro (Swampert) - by JonicOokami7 Living in the Summer.png|Jonic's summer is turned upside down as Yuritwo shows up - by JonicOokami7 Stats Musical Themes Dive Right in - story of the year Wake up - story of the year Far Cry (AKA Calling from a distance) - Breath of Fire Dragon Quarter (Trance mode S) Trivia *Jonic's Birthddate is the 19th of March *Even though he is a thief Jonic is a fighter of a good cause normally stealing for missions *Jonic very often uses his real name in introductions but still prefers the name he lived with *Some of Jonic's personality was based on Final Fantasy Character Cloud strife but Jonic is more hesitant to fight unlike Cloud, Jonic was also inspired by various other video game heroes such as Link from the legend of zelda but while keeping his own fighting style and personality. *If Jonic's colour is inverted his fur and markings become orange. the colour of his mentor Breaker Earthsoul and vice versa. Even though this connects them further it was a coincidence by theyre creator JonicOokami7 Category:Heroes Category:Wolves Category:Male Category:Tribe Members Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Armed with a sword Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Speed Category:Characters with wind powers Category:Characters with light Powers Category:Mercenaries Category:Ookami Category:JonicOokami7's Characters Category:Thief Category:Orphan Category:Member of The Royal Family Category:Prince Category:Spiritual Fighter